blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrei
Andrei is a character in Reality 0 of the EvoBlaze (Series), he's a powerful vampire brought out of his imprisonment by the Izanagi Agency to help them battle Nightmare. Information From what the Agency could learn about his life, Andrei was born a long time ago in Russia and converted by a vampire in his youth, but the man managed to kill his sire right after the ritual was over and take over his group. Over years, he was spreading his influence all over the world, creating covens and nearly breaking the rule of the Masquerade, which brought him to conflict with Clavis Alucard. A long-term war had begun, unseen by mankind, as the two opposing factions kept fighting over and over. But eventually Andrei's forces were almost exterminated when he had proposed a duel between himself and Clavis to determine the future of the vampire race. The vampire was defeated by the leader of the Alucard Clan and sealed away in his domain, never to be disturbed again... During their exploration of the Boundary, the Agency had accidentally found Andrei's domain and figured that they could use his power and skill to battle Nightmare and the Seithr Demons. He was extracted from the Boundary and placed into an impenetrable vault where he was offered a choice: to help them battle the demons or to rot away. Andrei chose the former, and several limiters were put upon him to make sure he won't act against the orders. Appearance Andrei is tall man of a pale complexion. He has long silver hair he usually keeps in a ponytail, with bangs framing his face. He is usually seen with a look of boredom, with his magenta eyes slightly losing their edge, but during the moment of excitement, he smiles, exposing his elongated fangs. His upper body is decorated with various black tattoos and vampiric runes, signifying his status as a vampire lord. The most prominent of them is his coven's sigil tattooed on his back. His fingers end in sharp nails which can cut through flesh like butter. Attire-wise, he wears a dark red and black coat made of a strange material resembling leather, emblazoned with silver crosses on the back and the shoulders, and a crimson shirt he keeps unbuttoned, with the sleeves rolled up. His black pants are held together by an adjustable silver chain and end in long dark brown boots. Personality Andrei is a curious person with a certain air of malevolence around him. He is affable and intelligent, constantly seeking anything that may interest him for some time. He thinks of humans as of boorish and ignorant creatures who try to jump over their heads to achieve their goals and doesn't pay attention to their petty squablles, preferring to leave them be. However, when he's bothered enough, his anger boils over and he starts acting irrationally, usually slaughtering the source of disturbance and returning to his own business. He seeks to profit from every situation he's involved in, be it freedom or power. Andrei also enjoys exploiting human fears for his own amusement, allowing them to spray garlic essence on him and exposing himself to sunlight only to completely ignore them. Navigation Category:EvoBlaze Category:Reality 0 Category:Izanagi Agency Category:Magic Users Category:Boundary Manipulators